Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Capture Darktan
__TOC__ First of all, there is no "Light Amulet". Secondly, I did create the Elemental Amulets so I should know WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?!?. Thirdly. WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME ANYTHING!?!?!?!? Furiously awaiting response, [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, come on. THERE IS ALWAYS A COUNTERING SIDE TO THE EVIL SIDE!!! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF YIN AND YANG??? THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY/WIKI, ANYWAY!!! GOOD GRIEF!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:47, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Dont get yur bollicks in a knot, there is five others. Have you not heard of the fire, ice, water, air, and ditto amulets? Besides, that would make for a completely different story... [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:50, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, but aren't they dwarfed in power by the Shadow Amulet? There must be an invincible and good amulet. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Their weaknesses are what keep the plot going nae? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) If this contradiction gets much further, im prepared to delete the elemental amulets and all components of it meself! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I read in a book guide to writing that you must make things very difficult for your characters. In effect, you could generally (but emotionally, most of the time) torture them. Be brutal Let's make the Shadow Amulet invincible, so that the characters have a hard time finding a way to counter it. In the end, the author gives in and draws a seventh amulet into the picture. Hey, that's one reason for the amulet's existence. Seven is said to be a magic number, and the Light Amulet would be the seventh to be made. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:58, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Technically, the weakness of the other Amulets would keep the plot going. The Light Amulet would be invincible, and it would be the only one that cvould face off against the Shadow one. THat's why Darktan would want to destroy it. Somehow. Oh, wait. Since it's invincible, he would try to get rid of it, like blast it into space (like what happened at the end of Bionicle 2008, not that I'm a Bionicle fan) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:58, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Lets not make it completely invincible, but just as powerful as the light amulet. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. It is virtually invincible, but you can destroy it with the counter-power (Light Amulet). Vice-versa with the Light Amulet. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. So we've agreed then. Good! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I will be creating the penguin who can counter Darktan with the light amulet! Her name will be Luminarium (Latin for Light) or Lys (Lys is penguinian(really just norwegian, i speak norwegian pretty well) for light) or Lumière (french for light) or Luce (Italian for light, I could change it to Lucy since it is close) and she is the only one who can harness the Light Amulet's Power! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Great name. BTW, I will work on the book. Luminarum will be breaking the Fourth Wall, as the Light Amulet was drawn as a picture in the "book" and then magically became real, and it's purpose is solely to counter the Shadow Amulet. Luminarum can be an ex-narrator, and her last "Fourth Wall-ly" act before she retired was to create the Light Amulet. P.S. Guess who replaced her. Mayor McFlapp!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Make it Lucy (I like it). Luce could be her real name, but she goes by Lucy. And don't forget, she's an ex-narrator and was replaced by Mayor McFlapp. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, I will work on it tommorow. Its 22:28 here. Im going to get ready for bed since im getting the measels.. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:29, 16 January 2009 (UTC) OMG OMg. Ridiculous comment added by User:Alex001 for no known reason Orginazation This "article" is badly organized. It should be put as Project:Capture Darktan. Also, we may turn this into another "South Pole Council Project". It could be called "Project Counter-Amulet". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 03:15, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Mama Luigi I want to make this a little more interesting; For Luce, would I be allowed to photoshop a penguin looking sideways? After all, she will be fighting a few monsters (live from CPTV!) and this would make the roleplay here more awesome. (Talk to me!) Sure! She uses the powers of light to blind her enemies, blow them away, and use extreme heat to burn them. But remember, she is very beautiful, and most of her enemies "Fall Under Her Spell", if you take my meaning. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:25, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Cool. Her little "catchphrase" when she is surprised could be "Prancing prominences!" [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 03:27, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Lol good one, sure! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:28, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome ideas guys, I'll get to work on the photoshopping. (Talk to me!) Make more light-based phrases. Like, "Gabbering gamma rays!" or "Incompetent infrareds!" and ad infinitum. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 03:30, 17 January 2009 (UTC) More catchphrases Anyone got light-based catchphrases? These are good. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 03:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Just a note; if someone could record these in preferably a girlish voice (or their sister or mum to do it) then that would be appreciated. (Talk to me!) Please note that she has a very mysterious voice, kinds like Galadriel's from Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Hope that helps. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Luce pic A picture of Luce I have done in Photoshop; If you have a look at her hair, it is the cleo, but on the right side of it it is blurred (mainly because after rendering it, half of the hair was chopped off, so I had to fix it) The shiny sun-like necklace is my rendition of the light amulet. If anyone has a problem with this, I will try to redo it. (Talk to me!) Awesome picture mate! But do you think you could do a silver dress on her next time, or if she is going to battle, a gold and silver tunic? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:09, 17 January 2009 (UTC) The silver dress I can easily make. Dunno about the Gold/Silver Tunic, unless I rip the green elf clothes and change them. (Talk to me!) Hmm. I may design the rest of the amulets, I have pictured what they may look like. Coming tomorrow! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 04:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I was thinking the Shadow Amulet would look like a circle with a pentagram in it (remember, an inverted pentagram is considered satanic, not an actual pentagram). I could design the shadow amulet if you would like. (Talk to me!) Triskelle, here is the Luce pic with the tunic you requested; Ripped the elf tunic costume from the christmas party and recolored it. If there's a problem with it, I will redo it. (Talk to me!) * I think Luce should be white, considering that light is white unless split by a prism. Also, according to Weird U.S. (practically the authority on Satanic activities, and the only one I've read), pentagrams are satanic, period. Now penta''gons, nope. -----TurtleShroom Nice job Pogopunk! Luce is yellow because yellow is bright, and white isnt actually a colour, it is a mix of all the colours. Or whatever. And how are pentagrams satanic? I always wear a silver pentagram necklace wherever I go.. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!]] 16:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Pentagrams have different meanings, depending on what angle they face. For example, The Pentagram right side up represents God ruling over the world of matter. The 5 points represent the 5 places that Christ was wounded. It also represents the Microcosmic man with his arms stretched out. Now there is also the upside-down Pentagram. It represents Satan or the world of matter ruling over God. It is the same as denouncing God. To wear it is to attract evil around you. It will not bring good spirits around you. Normally it is only worn by Satanists or devil worshipers. More information here (Talk to me!) Say hello to science I have a better suggestion: Why not use the scientific symbol for photons and carve it onto the amulet? It would solve your problem. We don't need to go into this religion argument and such... [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Wait. For the Shadow Amulet? Ok... let me think of a design. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Music Mmmm, I have the battle stuff figured out for Darktan VS Luce, but I need some epic music to go with it. I have multiple choices but its so hard to pick! If you have an idea for epic music, post the youtube link in this section; Youtube Links I don't know whether there is a YouTube link, but why don't you use the music from Prince Caspian (the new movie)? I'm talking about the part where Caspian X escapes on horseback from Miraz's Castle. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 12:30, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I haven't seen that movie yet, if you can find it on youtube for me then that would be great. Most movies have soundtracks to them and are usually on youtube. (Talk to me!) Hmm... I don't usually go on YouTube, but I'll see if I can get a good video. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I think the track on the soundtrack is called "Prince Caspian Flees". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I found a link from Google Video. Here you go. It's the first track on the soundtrack. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:46, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I personally like Prince Capsian flees. Or "The Battle At Aslan's How" may work. http://ie.youtube.com/watch?feature=related&v=bq10pO3fAEg Or, being the tolkeinist that I am, The Bridge of Khazad Dum? http://ie.youtube.com/watch?v=UVF64l6aKdU&feature=related Or, for a darker song, A journey in the dark http://ie.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ye50qUzwMk&feature=related. Or, heres a whole bunch of LOTR soundtracks, I know im a tolkein nerd... http://ie.youtube.com/watch?v=oHxRmBQCGyY, http://ie.youtube.com/watch?v=KEOolYYe60k&feature=related, http://ie.youtube.com/watch?v=42zazHUa1f8, http://ie.youtube.com/watch?v=8x_7E0wZt1A. Just some more options, at this rate we can never make up our minds... Note: We need something Dramatic, dark at some points, and light at others. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 16:55, 17 January 2009 (UTC) * If you're looking for Dramatic Music, might I suggest the Final Bowser? -----TurtleShroom * WHOA! The "Battle At Aslan's How" is really strong! You have to use it, it's too good. I also suggest putting it in the Quest For The Golden Waffle Film. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 18:39, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Two suggestions: "Battle At Aslan's How", or 2:20 to 3:46 of the track "Prince Caspian Flees". These two are quite strong and will make for an exhilarating video. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 18:46, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I think "Requiem For A Dream" from LOTR is epic, and could be a good choice. Or the Mel Gibson movie "Braveheart" theme song. OR for a song with both light AND dark, Isengard Unleashed. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 18:58, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I made some concept art for the Amulet of Air. Mayor McFlapp has modernized it and made it more easy to use, adding things like a touch-screen, holographic control systems, and biometric locks. Now all you have to do is stroke the sun symbol at the bottom of the amulet and it will display a holographic weather control system. The mayor calls it a "jolly good ol' absoballylutely nice talisman, wot?" Do you like the design, or should I change it a little? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) It's great! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 20:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) @ Triskelle: I agree. When you enlarge it, it somehow looks better... Oh, almost forgot, after the Darktan-Luce fight, you could use this. You could also use the 300 theme. It's loud but. --'''Chub 777 was here! Talk to MAH! 11:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Reminder As MAI and Auzua Mostafique are not displayed in here, or any pages linking to Darktan at all, the they are not affected. --Alex001 14:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC)